Como agradecer a alguien que te ayuda sin querer
by Ady Mellark87
Summary: Como sin pensarlo Gale le ayuda a Peeta a conocer a Katniss y tiempo después lo ayuda a convertirse en el hombre más feliz del mundo y todo eso el lo hace sin querer. Ahora Peeta no sabe como agradecérselo.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins yo solo tome los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Hace meses que estoy algo así como obsesionada con Fancfic y decidehacer algo yo espero que les guste si no, sin temor háganmelo saber.

Pov Peeta

Como te puedes explicar el odio y el agradecimiento juntos aun cuando a esa persona solo te inspira indiferencia, eso es lo que yo pensaba de Gale Hawthorne.

Y ahora 5 años después soy e hombre más feliz que existe hoy 3 de Octubre puedo decir que el mejor día de mi vida. Por el momento y sé que habrá otras fechas.

5 años antes, donde todo comenzó….

Hola yo soy Peeta Mellarck un chavo de lo más normal solo que para algunas personas no soy solo eso mi Padre es un importante comerciante en una pequeña cuidad para todos soy algo así como un presumido o alguien superficial e inaccesible nunca se han parado a platicar conmigo para descubrir como soy hasta que un día todo cambia.

Voy caminando hacia la biblioteca a conseguir un libro que necesito para una tarea. Al llegar al mostrador la encargada algo coqueta me dice que el único libro que quedaba en este momento lo está utilizando alguien le pregunto quién lo tiene tal vez consiga que me lo preste para sacarle copias.

Pero asegura que no la ve dice que no recuerda como era solo sabe que era una chica, oh genial ahora qué clase de friki tendrá mi libro, bueno no friki y no mi libro solo que estoy algo desesperado lo deje para último momento.

Decido irme a mi casa no tiene sentido seguir aquí.

Cuando me dirijo a la salida principal me grita la encargada que lo prestaron hace unos momentos que tal vez la chava que lo tiene esta afuera.

Salgo de la biblioteca un poco malhumorado y decepcionado pensando que deberé buscar en internet y eso no me convence mucho cuando un frenón y un grito me sacan de mi ensueño.

Corro hacia la calle para ver que paso lo que veo no lo creo es una chava tirada en el piso pero parece que no está golpeada y un carro a centímetros de ella el conductor solo le puede pedir disculpas en lugar de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Cuando llego veo a Gale Hawthorne.

Veo que la chica sigue en el suelo asustado le tiendo la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse cuando posa esos hermosos y puros ojos grises en mí, me doy cuenta que es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mis 17 años, al estar de pie veo que es exquisita físicamente es delgada más baja que yo soy alto así que ella es más alta que la mayoría de las chicas unas piernas largas parece modelo pero tiene la cara más angelical que he visto en mi vida.

Sonrío al pensar en la suerte de que Gale sea un tarado y no la haya ayudado a incorporarse.

-Muchas gracias- por todos los santos tiene una voz igual de hermosa que su cara, seguro canta como los verdadero ángeles, Peeta por favor di algo antes de que piense que eres un tarado.

-No hay problema te encuentras bien, ven vamos a urgencias para que te revisen- estoy algo preocupado tiene cara de dolor.

-Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la mano pero eso no es debido al golpe- dice con una sonrisa.

Que, que no fue el golpe entonces que, ya le dolía, no entiendo que tiene de gracioso hasta que bajo la mirada, soy un genio le duele la mano porque yo la estoy apretando como si estuviera exprimiendo un limón.

-Disculpa no era mi intención lastimarte- le digo soltando su mano, siento rara mi mano como que de pronto la siento muy sola y me pongo a recoger sus libros.

En eso Gale se acerca y le pide que lo deje llevarla a su casa. Y yo como buen caballero y preocupado por su seguridad pienso que no puedo permitir que se suba a ese auto.

-No gracias Gale- le digo- yo la acompañare y creo que le hará bien tomar algo de aire y así nos aseguramos que no tenga golpes internos o algo así.

Veo molestia en el rostro de Gale y una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Porque siento que por ver esa sonrisa haría lo que fuera después de un momento llego a la conclusión de porque soy una verdadero IDIOTA.

-Está bien- dice Gale antes de subir a su auto y largarse de ahí como si hubiera matado a alguien y viniera la policía.

Miro a la chica parada junto a mí y creo que se está preguntando si yo soy tonto, di algo ya van dos veces que te viajas fuera de la tierra va a creer que eres un tarado, bueno no estaría muy errada solo que solo con ella me porto así, ¿porque será?

-Bueno hacia dónde vives- le pregunto cómo suplicando que diga que muy lejos de ahí, son muchos libros los que lleva necesita ayuda.

-No voy a mi casa todavía tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para las tareas- dice ella eso todavía es mejor ella estira sus manos para recuperar su libros.

-Te acompaño- le digo viendo sus libros y cual sería mi sorpresa el libro que quedó encima de todos es el famoso libro de recetas que yo estaba buscando- y tú para que necesitas esto- le digo tomando el libro.

-Para una clase de mañana.

Que vamos en la misma escuela eso es imposible como no la había visto nunca. Y además compartimos clases.

-Tienes clases con Effie- le digo como acusándola de robo al ver su cara de pena me arrepiento no sé cómo retractarme.

-No-dice con algo de pena- yo no es mi hermana mayor Johanna Everdeen, bueno mayor solo un año- dice demasiado aprisa, porque será no querrá que yo crea que es muy joven o ¿Qué?

-Ah a ella si la conozco compartimos unas clases- le digo- pero porque tu buscas el libro por ella.

-Ah- dice algo nerviosa que estará escondiendo- porque ella está en casa ayudando a mi madre a cuidar a Prim ella es nuestra hermana pequeña.

Me encanta como habla de su hermana casi con devoción no me extrañaría que fueran súper unidas.

-Puedo pedirte algo y no me lo tomas a mal- ¿Qué hago? Todo será por el libro-

-Claro- oh por Dios que ánimo y yo que pensé que me iba a mandar a volar.

-Mira yo venía por este mismo libro para la clase de Effie pero tú me lo ganaste- se sonrojo se ve adorable- y pues estaba pensando vamos por un helado y yo así aprovecho para sacar copias y tanto como Johanna y yo cumplimos con la tarea, aceptas.

-Claro- acepto, no lo creo tal vez no parezca un total tarado además está sonriendo.

POV Katniss

No lo puedo creer, lo que acaba de pasar no solo me golpeo un auto además estoy caminado junto a Peeta Mellark para ir por un helado, pero lo más extraño es que pareciera que somos amigos.

Pero pensándolo bien no me ha preguntado cómo me llamo, será que solo me invito el helado porque necesita el libro. Claro que esperabas Katniss que ya te amara. No seas descerebrada diría Johanna.

Pero porque se molestó en invitarme el helado si solo quiere el libro. Él es demasiado no sé cómo decir sociable o no sé si solo quisiera el libro solo me lo hubiera pedido sin tanto show.

No sé porque, pero lo disfrutare no todos los días el chavo más guapo de la escuela camina junto a ti a la heladería.

No pienses de más y habla más lo vas a aburrir.

Espero que le guste si no díganmelo con toda confianza.


End file.
